Amante
by Rin'GSX
Summary: [AU] El acuerdo es simple, tú me das placer y yo te daré dinero, ¿aceptas?
1. Chapter 1

Amante.

La cafetería estaba vacía, por eso iba, siempre priorizaba la intimidad por sobre el lugar de moda, las multitudes lo asfixiaban y ese pequeño local siempre resguardaba su paz mental.

Antes de llegar a su mesa de siempre, pasó a la repisa de los libros y tomo el periódico, no era del día pero no importaba, el aroma a papel impreso siempre le daba un sabor particular a su bebida.

Con la llegada del café recién preparado, su sentido de la vista se oscureció, dejando actuar a solas el sentido del olfato.

Café fresco, recién preparado, solo para él.

El vapor el grano dilato su nariz y su boca se hizo agua, el primer sorbo, ese que quema la lengua, era sin duda el mejor…

Su celular sonó y supo que significaba, sin probarlo; dejo su café de lado, cruzo las piernas por debajo de la mesa y reviso el aparato.

« 22:00 hrs, lugar de siempre, R. F.»

Se quito los lentes de lectura para repasar las miserables y escasas palabras, ni siquiera un "Hola" o un "¿estás disponible?", ella asumía que él estaba libre las 24 horas, no existían otras clientas que requirieran de sus servicios…no, no existían.

Habiendo interrumpido el inmaculado ritual del café, término bebiéndolo de un sorbo, ojeo rápidamente el periódico sin conseguir concentrarse en alguna historia interesante y con algo de ansiedad bien oculta, se dispuso a pagar la cuenta.

Con temor y algo de nerviosismo la muchacha que lo atendió, le ofreció un pequeño estuche con el valor.

La miro fijamente a los ojos y su miraba ámbar hipnotizo a la joven petrificándola en su lugar, el efecto era más que conocido, tocando suavemente su mano, devolvió el detalle y entrego el dinero mas propina, con el contacto, la piel de la joven se erizo y estuvo casi seguro, la chica tuvo un orgasmo de pie frente a él.

Se coloco las gafas oscuras y partió en silencio, debía prepararse para la noche, su mejor clienta lo esperaba.

Amante...

Manejo un poco menos de 30 minutos, ajena al ritmo de la urbe, una casona retirada de la ciudad se alzaba a la vuelta de la colina.

Las paredes de cemento y verde enredadera parecían no tener fin, si bien la casa no era tan grande el terreno parecía infinito.

Avanzo en el vehículo despacio hasta llegar a un pilar con unas bellas flores acampanadas color naranja. El citofono se escondía tras su belleza.

Odiaba llamar por el interlocutor, pero era la única manera de entrar.

Pulsando el botón rojo una voz chillona contesto del otro lado—Soy yo…—nada mas diría. El portón se abrió y su vehículo se puso en marcha nuevamente

Llego a los pies de la casa, a unos varios metros del portón, apago el motor y la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, él sabía quién lo esperaba, y eso siempre lo molestaba.

—Está en la biblioteca —el pequeño hombre con cara de rana cerró la puerta una vez que el peliplata ingreso. —Ya conoce el camino —y sin más palabras se retiro, como siempre lo hacía.

El silencio y la soledad se confabularon con la oscuridad, mantener su posición se volvió algo angustiante. Comenzó a caminar.

El recibidor se comunicaba con la biblioteca a través de un extenso pasillo, como odiaba las luces tenues de la casa, esos escuálidos círculos empotrados, que lejos de alumbrar; alimentaban la incertidumbre, por mas pasos que daba, el corredor se hacía eterno; sintió que jamás llegaría. Manteniendo la cabeza erguida pero la mirada baja, evitaba mirar los cuadros espeluznantes que decoraban con excesivo mal gusto las paredes, la madera de las terminaciones al igual que las del piso, crujían exaltando su imaginación.

Lo hacían sentir dentro de una película de terror.

Pero no.

El miedo a la muerte no existía.

El era un hombre que solo le temía a una cosa. La pobreza.

Sin tocar –y como ya era su costumbre- cruzo las puertas sin aviso, dentro de la amplia habitación, la chimenea; innecesariamente prendida, le daba un ambiente más pavoroso a la renacentista biblioteca, también odiaba los querubines pintados en el techo, de ser su casa-que no lo era y jamás lo seria- lo primero que haría sería redecorar los techos y abrir las cortinas…

Las termitas y el moho reinaban impunemente sobre la antigua construcción.

— ¡Bajo en un momento!—en alguna parte entre los pilares llenos de libros, la voz sonó distraída —quítate la ropa y ponte cómodo.

—No saludas y menos preguntas como estoy… —reclamo en tono irónico aflojando la corbata que daba el toque a su impecable tenida.

Una cabeza se asomo entre una desordenada pila de libros.

El hombre levanto la mano escuetamente en señal de saludo.

—No creí que cosas tan insignificantes te influyeran…Sesshōmaru.

—No lo hacen—respondió él—quería saber dónde estabas.

Sonriendo, la mujer reconoció haber sido engañada, poniéndose de pie, dejo los libros y sus lentes de lectura de lado, soltó su negro cabello y se puso de pie con intención de caminar hacia él.

Él se volteo.

Evitando mirarla y perderse en su imagen, prefirió cumplir con su parte y nada más.

De frente a la chimenea, con su oído seguía cada paso de la mujer acercándose, mas con su mirada, detallaba el impecable gusto al momento de buscar satisfacción.

Una gran alfombra de piel blanca se encontraba a sus pies, rodeada de almohadas grandes y pequeñas, al costado derecho una mesa baja con bebidas y tentempiés, al costado izquierdo algo cubierto con una sábana blanca.

— ¡Qué! ¿Es todo? —reclamo en tono coqueto e infantil — ¿no me quieres ver? y yo que me vestí para ti…

La corbata, chaqueta, la camisa, todo fue colgando silenciosamente en el perchero de madera al costado de la chimenea.

—Sesshōmaru… —hablo suave en su oído con tono meloso—Quiero saber si te gusta. —el aliento de la mujer recorriendo la espalda del hombre fue todo, aunque quisiera no podía seguir ignorándola.

Ella sonrió, supo que había ganado. Mientras él se daba vuelta lentamente ella tomo distancia.

Su cabello negro suelto caía sobre sus hombros descubiertos, su pálido rostro y sus labios pintados, combinaban a la perfección con el Kimono que llevaba puesto, rojo pasión.

Deliberadamente mal cerrado, el escote del traje dejaba poco a la imaginación, al igual que la abertura a la altura del muslo.

Una geisha deseaba ser y una geisha seria.

—Pídeme lo que quieras… —susurró en el mentón del hombre frente a ella.

— ¿No debería ser al revés?—el aliento femenino lo golpeo e intento cautivarlo, pero ya la conocía, si él se entregaba fácil, ella rápidamente lo desecharía, debía seguir su juego hasta el final.

—Hoy, el objeto sexual seré yo…—cruzando sus brazos, una mano llego a aferrar su cintura y la otra llego a su boca, provocando que esta mordiera al dedo invasor.

—Vamos Sesshōmaru, se que lo deseas….

—Agáchate entonces…—si eso era lo que ella deseaba, eso le daría.

De rodillas frente a él, espero instrucciones.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer….

—Pídemelo…

—Baja la cremallera, busca mi miembro y juega con él…

Una sonrisa traviesa, una mirada lasciva hacia arriba, y todo se volvió confuso para él.

—Sesshōmaru, hoy soy una niña muy; muy mala…


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Lentamente bajo la cremallera, dejando en evidencia; el abultado juguete que el hombre mantenía confinado. Ella sonrió una vez más y humedeciendo sus labios, comenzó a acariciarlo con los dedos por sobre la ropa interior.

—Sesshōmaru...— lo llamó en tono sugerente—, hoy soy una niña muy; muy mala…

Y comenzó a rozar su nariz por el miembro palpitante.

Con una disimulada exhalación, él dejo salir de su pecho; parte del gemido que lo ahogaba, ella sabía excitarlo, cada roce con que lo estimulaba, era una técnica más que probada. Entonces surgió en su mente, la idea de dejar de ser un desafío para ella, este pensamiento logró; que se desconectara momentáneamente del placer y su ceño se frunciera; ante la seriedad de la duda.

—En que piensas, Sesshōmaru... — Ella instintiva como siempre, elevó su mirada y las negras pestañas se estrellaron contra el sutil parpado acicalado para la ocasión.

Se mantuvo viéndola inexpresivo, la debilidad no era parte de su carácter.

Jalando de su cabello, llevo su rostro de nuevo frente a su pantalón — No dije que pararas— Su seriedad demostró su profesionalismo.

Ella ensancho la sonrisa al saberse regañada, se desconcentraba fácilmente pero él sabía como enfilarla.

— ¿Me castigaras por esto? — Y con gran deleite, dejo expuesto el miembro tibio — dime Sesshōmaru… — y sin poder quitar la vista de él —, que debo hacer ahora para ganar tu, "perdón" —, y lamiendo el contorno de sus labios incito la acción.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y lo hizo, introdujo su virilidad en la roja y humedecida boca sin necesidad de más escusas, lo necesitaba tanto como ella.

Ella cerrando los ojos, lo recibió gustosa.

Un gruñido abandono su boca, justo cuando apretó los dientes conteniendo el placer.

Sentía como la lengua se deslizaba por la sensible piel, y los dientes eran cubiertos por los labios con la intención de protegerlo.

Cuando vio la cabeza del hombre dejarse caer hacia atrás, cerró los ojos también; y con la mano, estimuló la suave y blanda piel de las bolas, provocando así un escalofrío que evidentemente lo desestabilizó.

Intento sonreír, pero su boca estaba ocupada.

«Intento sonreír, pero su boca estaba llena…»

— ¡Eso es! —pronunció al liberarse de su labor, y dio media vuelta; en busca de un lápiz para anotar su frase…

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos con brusquedad al sentir el frio en su falo, odiaba cuando la inspiración de ella interrumpía la acción, no era la primera vez que lo soltaba de golpe.

—Que haces… —intentó menguar su disgusto, pero él no sabía ocultar su molestia.

—Dame solo un minuto, ¿sí? — Miraba a todos lados moviendo los dedos; como si contara algo — ¡donde rayos deje mi lápiz!—su rostro se ilumino cuando lo encontró.

Su mano se hizo puño y si ceño se frunció. Sin embargo una exhalación hizo que se recompusiera, él estaba para eso, ese era el acuerdo.

No había tiempo para apoyarse en alguna mesa, puso la libreta en el suelo y apoyada en manos y rodillas, apunto la frase antes de olvidarla.

—No te enojes por favor —dijo mientras seguía anotando.

El silencio de Sesshōmaru no la extrañó, lo conocía y sabia de su escueta conversación.

Él mientras tanto; aprovecho de quitarse el resto de la ropa, dejando a mano el cinturón, considerando usarlo en caso de nuevas interrupciones.

Se paro descalzo sobre la alfombra de pelo blanco, sintiendo como cosquilleaba en la planta de sus pies.

—En un minuto seré toda tuya de nuevo… —y su concentración volvió al papel.

—Es tu dinero… —tomó una copa de vino servida cerca de la chimenea, y la bebió de un sorbo.

— "Nuestro" —aclaró de inmediato —, te recuerdo que dependo de escribir y vender mis escritos— y su gesto de diva no paso desapercibido.

—Cuentos para mujeres solas y frustradas… —odiaba sus libros, en ellos la historia era al revés.

—Novelas románticas…— volvió a aclarar, pero sabía que no lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—Mujeres que necesitan leer sobre hombres como yo.

Rin hizo una mueca con los labios pero no discutió mas, las ideas rebotaban en su cabeza y necesitaba plasmarlas lo más rápido posible, antes que se fueran.

Desnudo y con el libido muerto, dio otro vistazo a su lugar de trabajo, odiaba la alfombra, el color de ésta; lo hacía sentir que se acostaba sobre una extensión de su propio cabello, la chimenea prendida lo preocupaba, Rin había quemado mas de un kimono con sus llamas, al colocarse frente a ella como "mujer seductora", ese recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa que disimulo de inmediato.

—Ya casi… ya casi…—murmuraba Rin concentrada en tachar palabras y reescribirlas.

Ignorándola nuevamente, llamo su atención; que al lado de la botella de vino y las copas, una fuente de cristal contenía frutos secos, uvas, frambuesas, y una especie de lápiz metalico con boquilla.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó y apretó lo que parecía un botón, el lápiz comenzó a sonar como si algo calentara en su interior.

— ¿Ah? —Lo miró de reojo y volvió a la libreta —es un cigarrillo eléctrico —dijo como lo más normal.

Sesshōmaru lo acercó a su nariz y no le gusto.

—Tú no fumas.

—No es para mí, es para ti.

Y con eso, Sesshōmaru dejó de mirar el cigarrillo para dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Su mano se posó en su miembro y comenzó a manipularlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Rin notó el silencio del hombre, y supo de inmediato que no le había gustado lo que escuchó.

— Sabes que Jacken odia el olor a cigarro… —intentó explicar.

Silencio.

—Y que a ti te gusta fumar a veces al término…

Silencio.

—Busque una solución que nos dejara a todos felices.

Silencio.

—Bien, tampoco pretendía obligarte a usarlo… —odiaba cuando no le contestaba—Pero tú no vives con Jacken y sus quejas…

Bruscamente, la mano de Sesshōmaru en su espalda, la obligó a caer sobre sus codos, el lápiz rodó por el suelo y la libreta con los apuntes se arrugó.

— ¿Qué...? — Era tonto preguntar qué pasaba, por eso le gustaba contratar sus servicios, era un hombre con carácter e iniciativa.

Con fuerza, su mano cayó sobre la mujer obligándola a sostenerse sobre sus codos, era suficiente, odiaba perder el tiempo, y ella abusaba de su poca tolerancia. Haciendo a un lado la falda del kimono, acarició la entrepierna de Rin, terminando la caricia con una palmada en su trasero.

Ella se contorsionó mas no se quejó.

Al no ver objeción, deslizó el dedo del medio entre los pliegues aún protegidos, viendo como el encaje se humedecía desde el centro hacía afuera.

La respiración agitada, la inexistente resistencia, todo estaba a su merced.

— ¿Apuntarás algo más? —preguntó arrodillado tras ella.

— Hiciste que perdiera la idea…—Expectación. Rin disfrutaba de contestarle, mas no era prudente contradecirlo.

Sin importarle; salvo lo insolente de su respuesta, supo escabullir su dedo por el costado del encaje, traspasando sin problemas; los acuosos labios que se mantenían cerrados.

La contorción de la mujer lo alentó a más, a correr el encaje sin importar romperlo, y reemplazar el juguetón dedo, por algo de mayor volumen.

—No me interesa tu novela, —dijo retirando el dedo, y con las dos manos jalando el kimono; desde los hombros por la espalda —vine a hacer un trabajo —soltó con destreza el cinto que sostenía la tela — y tu no decides cuando. Lo hago yo.


End file.
